


with teeth

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/M, amanda shows him cds and they bond, chris is coming out of his shell and hes normal, its platonic friendship, just read it youll like it, thats all it is but its super cute, they hangout in chris' treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: request: Aaaaa could you maybe write some Amanda hanging out with Chris?? It's weird i knoW but i would die for that mental image come to life





	with teeth

**Author's Note:**

> second dream daddy fic but its super duper fluffy and platonic and my next fic is either gonna be dadsona and robert or hoeseph and bobert

“So… This is pretty neat. Not too big, not too small.” Amanda's currently sitting inside of a fairly large tree house, adorned in small strings of lights, some blue and some green. It lit up the space nicely, especially now that it was nearing nighttime.

Chris nods, shifts in the purple beanbag facing a small battery powered CD/radio player on a TV tray. There was a few other pieces of small furniture as well as shutters on the windows that opened and closed to keep the weather out or to let sunshine and wind in.

They don't say anything for a second until Amanda makes a small noise in her throat, reaching for the faded yellow book bag she brought along with her, doodled on and covered in patches and pins from various bands and TV shows. The zipper is loud as the bag is opened, Amanda pulling out a large handful of CDs. You could tell they were quite used, judging by the faded colors and scratches on the casing. 

“I remembered last time I was over that I said I'd bring some. You mentioned something about the older bands, right? I wasn't sure which one you'd like most, so I brought all of my favorites- which is uh, basically all of them, but!” Amanda trailed off with a grin wide enough to crinkle the edges of her eyes, splaying out the CDs on the floor in front of Chris. To the untrained eye, you would say he looked rather bored; rude, even. Amanda knew better by the glint in his eyes and a less prominent frown on his face that  _ almost _ looked like a crooked little grin. He looked like his mother; he surely had the attitude.

He looks at the covers, opens them to see the CD, closes them, then looks at the backs of them to see the song lists. Some are older than others, belonging to her father when he was in college. He hands Amanda two.

“I can't decide which one looks better, so.. Maybe we can play both?” Immediately, Amanda is nodding and grinning that sunny smile.

The first was the album  _ Playing the Angel _ by Depeche Mode. The second, was  _ With Teeth _ by Nine Inch Nails. She popped in the Nine Inch Nails one first, and by the time  _ All the Love in the World  _ finished playing, Amanda could visibly see Chris dropping his muscles in relaxation. She didn't know what kind of stress this kid carried around, but everyone had their days, everyone has feelings at the end of the day and their own ways of thinking. She was just glad that she could give him something to enjoy.

Both cds are done playing and they exchanged a few words, conversations, questions, jokes. They had mainly stayed quiet when a song that piqued one or both of their interests started to play, and it was nice.

“Hey uh, you can keep those if you want. I can just download the albums off of the internet.”

“.. That's illegal.”

“Only of you're caught!” Chris actually smiled, eyes cast down to the floor and small dimples kissed into his cheeks. No one’s ever given him anything like that before.. Well, his father would buy him things, sure, but this was  _ different _ , and this was  _ Amanda. _

“I mean if you wanna get rid of them that badly, I guess I can find a home for them in my room.” It was a big fat lie, he instantly knew where he'd put them, and hide them from his siblings. They were special.

Amanda grins, she looks like her father he notes, and the look she gives him just screams of intelligence. She saw through his bullshit, and it made him smile even bigger.  _ Whatever. _

**Author's Note:**

> give me a follow on tumblr and request stuff@ m0thmvn


End file.
